


Title

by zx999



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Searching for beta reader, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx999/pseuds/zx999
Summary: First public posted work.Story in progress.
Kudos: 1





	Title

_Knock._

"Hmm?" A head perked up at the sound.

_Knock._

The head looked around the fairly dark warehouse office they were in, then staring at the door the sound came from. That was not right. No one should have access to that door.

_Knock._ _Knock._ _Knock._

The knocking became more insistent.

The head moved higher over the files and the lights suddenly flicked on, the head clearly being attached to a person. A body that moved silently and swiftly toward the door.

The door was metal, a bit larger than usual and had a large bolt lock and a large handle. It was also set higher than the floor with 3 steps leading up to it.

_Knock._ _Knock._ _Knock._

"Is someone there?" The person shouted.

A muffled sound came from behind the door, but clearly in a language the person did not know. Sighing, the person nevertheless unbolted the door and twisted the handle, opening the door a few cm wide.

A hooded figure rushed in from the dark unlit night, and slammed the door behind them.

"What? Hey! Who are you?!" The person shouted as the figure ran past, completely bewildered at the figure and looked left and right attempting to determine if they had a weapon somewhere. They did not see one at such short notice and ran straight up to the figure reaching out a hand to pull the hood down.

The figure unhooded himself and held up his hands while speaking in an unknown language, but clearly frantic.

The person grabbed at the figure's shoulders. "Who are you?"

The figure, realising that there is a language barrier, held up his right hand in a ball, moving the last to fingers.

The person understood the gesture for a translation tool and tugged the figure down a still darkened corridor and ended up at a wall with several drawers. They opened one, removing the spherical tool and placed their last two fingers in two of the four holes and the figure placed his fingers in the other two holes. The tool lit up red after a few seconds.

"Who are you? What do you want? And how did you know about that door?" The person asked the unannounced visitor.

"I am Sha Cal. I was sent by Torak. I need the device. It is urgent!!"

The person responded, "I see. Let's go get it." Torak is all the explanation they needed about access to that door, as Torak was really peculiar and always used that door and not any other. The device tool is now beeping red, then green. They let go of the translation tool, now that their brains are tuned to each other's languages, for a limited amount of time.

"Meanwhile, Sha Cal. You tell me how it is that you the one to inform me. By the way, I am Zamo. I am Torak's uncle."

Sha Cal stared at Zamo in surprise. Zamo looked human and barely looked over 30. Torak is most certainly human and is 56. Zamo also had a rather slim and short figure that looked more feminine and a face that had slight feminine contours but definitely had a masculine voice and looked flat chested.

"Uncle?" Sha Cal asked, rather curious. "Never mind. Torak sent me because I was the only one. The bunker was attacked. Only Torak and I survived. We need to open the door to the cave, before anyone else gets there.."


End file.
